


The Pistol Was Empty Anyway

by orphan_account



Series: Spiders In My Tea [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel and Sebastian having a blast, Demons demoning, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, Oneshot, dark-ish themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cedric Brandel unwisely believed himself to have the upper hand.





	The Pistol Was Empty Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Sebastian in a more other-worldly light and incorporate it into something longer, but the latter plan didn't work out. Rated T for spooky scary Sebastian and implied minor character death.

The man’s finger twitched against the trigger and Ciel had enough.

“Sebastian!”

The summons fell sharply from his lips and echoed thrice around the room—twice more than it ought to have. And then he felt it. The whisper of a razor-soft feather across his cheek, the talons running gently along his shoulders to give a reassuring squeeze before departing. He could not see Sebastian, though the sitting room remained well-lit, but Ciel knew he was there—and _oh_ , he was angry. Ciel could sense it in the heavy, freezing air, in the heat simmering within the contract mark. The fine hairs on the back of his neck raised and a shiver kissed its way down his spine.

Unbound, wild, his demon was the very essence of composure as it stalked unseen about the room, plucking the tension in the air like violin strings wound too tight. Ciel struggled to breathe, his eyes alight with excitement. His instincts screamed at him to flee, to hide, and he grinned with fiendish delight. The lights glowed brightly as ever, but Ciel knew better. His demon left them untouched as a false comfort, one it would remove later for maximum effect, ever-efficient in its employment of fear.

This was now the demon’s game and poor, stupid Brandel, with the cold barrel of his pistol pressed straight between Ciel’s uncovered eyes, was utterly oblivious to the claws snaking around his neck.


End file.
